After the Event
by Lady Fingers20
Summary: Ron and Hermione get a chance to reflect on the past few hours of their lives after their big day.


Alright Mum. Thanks so much for all you've done, and we'll be seeing you."  
Ron closed the door after his mother left the hall and walked back inside the dark foyer to find his new bride.  
"Hermione?" he called out.  
"Over here Ron!"  
She was talking to one of the staff.  
"Are we just about ready to go?"  
"One minute Ronald!"  
Ron sighed and sat down to wait for her.

Weddings were a lot of nonsense, he thought. It was just a big party to watch two people kiss a bunch of times to say that they love each other. He and Hermione could have just eloped and have been married without all the fuss. But he had only wanted her to be happy, and Hermione had been planning her wedding day since she was very small and didn't know anything about the wizarding world. All the guests have to do is show up and clap while the bride and groom and family have to do everything and stress themselves out so everything's "perfect". He didn't get what all the fuss was about.  
Though he had to admit that Hermione looked beautiful waking down the aisle towards him. Ron smiled as he remembered all the nerves that overcame him before the wedding and how Harry had tried to calm him down.

"Look, it's just a wedding," Harry had said. "It's not like you're slaying a dragon or destroying a Horcrux. All you have to do is stand up there and say some things and kiss her. Done."  
"Yeah, but I still think that my stomach might explode right now. It's all jittery and stuff," Ron said.  
"Ron, there is no such thing as the butterflies. Sure, you might get the odd flutter when you look here in the eyes and tell her you love her and see her smile," he paused. "But they can't be real. There's a perfectly scientifical explanantion for them."  
Ron just shook his head and smiled. Harry would know the feeling once he and Ginny got married in a few months. Then it would be Ron's turn to tell him that there is no such thing as the butterflies.

Hermione stood there in her white gown fingering with the skirt while she attempted to listen to the manager speak. She couldn't help her mind from wandering back to the events of the day.

Of all the people attending the wedding, it was Ginny who she sought out to speak to in private.

"Ginny, in here," Hermione had grabbed her arm and they locked themselves in the powder room.  
"What is it, Hermione?"  
Hermione started gushing at once.  
"What if I'm making a mistake? What if this isn't meant to be? What if he walks out on me because he can't handle being married to me?"  
Hermione never questioned things ever, so Ginny tried to handle the situation delicately.  
"Hermione, he would never do that to you. Ever. I know my brother and he is crazily mad in love with you. He is only passionate about some things in this world, and you're one of them."  
"Crazily mad?"  
Ginny laughed.  
"Crazliy mad. And honey, this is meant to be. How could you live your life without him by your side every step of the way?" Hermione smiled and could see that Ginny was touching her engagement ring as she spoke.  
"Think about how he treats you," she continued. "When he holds you in his arms. When he touches your cheek before sweeping you off your feet with a single kiss that tingles all your scences."  
Hermione knew that Ginny was thinking about Harry as she spoke, but it described everything about Ron, nonetheless.  
"I'm sorry," she told the manager. "But I've been up since early this morning and I really think it would beneficial if we hd this conversation another time."  
He smiled.  
"Of course."  
'Good,' she thought. 'Because there's someone waiting out there for me.'

Ron heard footsteps and looked up to see Hermione gliding into the room towards him. Great Auntie Muriel's tiara dazzled and sparkled when she stepped into the moonlight that was shining through a nearby window. She seemed to glow and had an aura about her. He stood up and walked towards her drinking in her image.  
In the light her skin looked flawless, the white dress she was wering shone like an angel's would and her smile lit up the whole room. He opened his arms and she hugged him tight. He he embraced her and was reluctant to let go. She looked up at him and said,  


"I love you."  
He smiled down upon her and whispered,  
"You look absolutely gorgeous. I love you too."  
She blushed and he pushed a lock of hair off her face. He held her chin up as he kissed her softly on the lips. The kiss made her stomach flutter and his heart beat harder.  
"Come on," he said quietly. "Let's get out of here and go home."  
She smiled and took his hand. Together they pushed open the doors to the world outside, ready to begin their lives as man and wife.


End file.
